Advice From Family
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: After Topanga breaks up with Cory at the start of season 3, he won't talk to anyone. So Amy calls her brother, hoping that he'll be able to help his nephew. Can Dom help Cory get out of his slump and win back his girl?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've been rewatching Boy Meets World (This show was my childhood), and I cringed when Shawn gave Cory advice on how to fix his relationship with Topanga in Season 3. Then I wondered what if Amy had an older brother in LA, and this little story was born. I hope you enjoy.**

**For this story, Cory is 15 and Topanga is 16 unlike in the show.**

"Cory? Cory? CORY!"

Cory Matthews didn't look up from where he sat on his bed. His mom's voice had fallen on deaf ears. He couldn't hear anything except the words Topanga Lawrence had spoken to him in the cafeteria earlier that day.

_I don't think we should see each other anymore Cory._

Her words played over and over again in his mind, as though on some continuous loop. He stared at the wall, not really seeing it. Instead, he just saw her. Blonde hair. Brown eyes. A smile that would light up a room. Topanga Lawrence. The girl he loved. The girl he'd lost.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"Yeah? Amy? What's going on?"

The man listened, and then he nodded once.

"Okay. I'll be there around five."

The man hung up the phone and headed for his car. His sister and Brian could watch the store for a few days. He had a nephew to help.

* * *

Amy hung up the phone and turned to her husband. She and Alan had both tried to talk to Cory, and he hadn't said so much as a word. Eric had gotten similar results. They had interrogated Shawn, and all he could say is that Topanga and Cory had broken up. Alan had suggested talking to Topanga, but Amy had shot that idea down. She remembered what her first breakup had been like. It didn't matter if you were the one getting dumped, or the one doing the dumping. Both parties were miserable for a while, especially if they'd been friends first as Cory and Topanga had. She knew that talking to Topanga would only make the girl feel worse, and if Cory found out he would not take it well.

However, Aimee also knew that if Cory didn't talk to someone he would never get over the state he was in. Her son had always gotten along with his uncle, always looking forward to the man's visits. She hoped he could help him now.

**5 P.M.**

Amy smiled as she heard the familiar roar of her brother's Dodge Charger. She walked over to the front door , opening and embracing the man on the other side.

"It's good to see you Dom." She said, and he smiled.

"It's good to see you too sis. Hey Alan." He said, shaking his brother in law's hand.

"Dom. Thanks for coming. Cory's not doing so hot."

"So I gathered. Girl problem's huh?"

"Nothing I would know anything about." Eric said as he came down the stairs, giving his uncle a hug.

"Oh no? Taking after your uncle I guess." Letty Ortiz-Toretto said as she walked inside after her husband.

"Something like that." Eric said, avoiding his mother's gaze.

"Well just remember the most important rule Mr. Ladies Man...No skanks." Letty said, and he grinned.

"No. All my girlfriend's are respectable." He said, and Letty chuckled.

"Good for you kid."

"Where's Cory?" Dom asked, and Eric pointed towards the stairs that led to the room he shared with his brother.

"Same place he's been for the last two days."

Dom nodded and headed upstairs, Letty following behind him.

"You look like shit."

Cory looked up at the sound of his Uncle's voice, seeing Letty standing next to him.

"Mom called?" He asked, and Letty nodded.

"She's worried about you kid. She said you haven't eaten, you've barely slept."

Letty wrinkled her nose slightly.

"And you definitely haven't showered."

"What's the point?" Cory asked.

Dom and Letty didn't reply. Instead, Dom looked at his wife. She nodded once and left the room. Dom went and sat next to his nephew.

"Amy tells me you've got girl problems."

"I think the correct word is had. She dumped me." He said, and Dom nodded.

"She dumped you. But there are other women out there." He said, and Cory shook his head.

"Not like Topanga."

"Cory, you're only fifteen. You'll find someone else."

"Letty was sixteen when you started dating her. Did you ever find anyone else?" Cory shot back.

"I really shouldn't of told you that story. But no. There was never anyone else."

Dom didn't mention Elena. They had been together briefly, but only when he thought Letty was dead. And Elena had never had his heart like Letty did.

"So this Topanga. You think she's it?"

"I know she is. But she doesn't think the same thing about me."

"Did she say that?" He asked, and Cory shook his head.

"Not in so many words. But what else am I supposed to think? I tell her I love her and she asks to go home. The next day she dumped me."

Dom frowned. He knew his nephew was hurting. But he also knew there was more than what Cory was telling him.

"Do you want your girl back?" He asked.

"More than anything."

"Then tell me exactly what happened."

**A/N: So I was going to make this a one-shot, but it's late and I wanted to get this posted before I went to bed! Please read and review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

So that's what Cory did. He told Dom exactly what had happened a couple of nights ago. He told him how he and Topanga had been out on a date, and how they had remarked that their relationship had been fairly simple so far. Then he had told her he loved her.

"It wasn't like I had written a speech or planned on saying something like that. It just...came out."

"Did you mean it?" Dom asked, and Cory nodded.

"Every word. I am head over heels in love with this girl Dom. She's my everything."

"Does she know that?"

"No. But she will."

Cory stood up and walked over to the closet. He opened the closet door and pulled out a box. Placing the box on the bed, he opened it, revealing a silver cross laying inside.

"Do you remember what I told you when I gave that to you?"

"This belongs to the woman you will spend the rest of your life with. Ride or die." Cory said quietly, picking the cross up with his right hand.

"Ride or die. This girl...she's your ride or die?"

"Yes. She's my ride or die."

Cory spoke the words barely above a whisper, but Dom still heard them. He also heard the same conviction is his nephew's voice as he had heard in his own so many years ago when his father had posed the same question to a younger Dominic Toretto.

"So what're you gonna do now Cory?"

"I'm gonna go get my girl. Can I take the charger?" He asked, and Dom chuckled.

"Not a scratch." He said, throwing Cory the keys.

"No sir. And Dom...Thanks for everything."

"You want to thank me? Bring your girl for dinner tomorrow."

Cory nodded, throwing on a jacket and bounding down the stairs.

"Cory! Where are you-"

"Later mom! I gotta go get Topanga back!"

With those words Cory was out the door, Dom coming down the stairs just in time to hear his engine roar.

"You let him take the charger? Seriously?!" Eric groaned. Cory didn't even have his license yet, and he was already driving the best car.

"Tell you what. Letty and I are gonna be staying for a couple days. Tomorrow, you can drive it." Dom replied, and Eric grinned.

"Dom, are you sure this is the best thing for Cory to be doing?" Alan asked. He conveniently ignored the fact that his youngest son was driving without a license. Dom had been Cory to drive for more than three years now. He drove better than most adults. He still wasn't racing though. Amy refused to let Cory race until he was sixteen.

"He knows how to drive, and would you do anything less for the woman you loved?"

"It's that serious?" Amy asked.

"He took the cross." Dom replied, and Eric whistled. They had all been taught what the silver crosses Dom had given them meant. Eric himself still hadn't found the right woman to give his to. The eldest Matthew's brother had been on several dates with many different women, but he hadn't grown to love any of them. He was still searching for Mrs. Right. But he had no doubt he would find her someday. It seemed as though Cory had already found his Mrs. Right in Topanga. He only hoped things worked out for his brother and Topanga.

* * *

"Topanga! There's someone who wants to talk to you."

Topanga groaned as she heard Jedadiah's voice. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to Cory right now. She wasn't sure what she wanted, wasn't sure what to think. Two days ago, he had told her he loved her. To say she had been stunned was an understatement. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting him to say, but it definitely wasn't that he loved her.

"You're Topanga right?"

"You're not Cory." She said, seeing a dark-haired woman standing in her doorway.

"No, I'm not. I'm Letty. I guess you could call me his Aunt. Mind if I come in?"

"Sure. Help yourself." Topanga finally said.

"So what's going on with you and Cory?" Letty asked, and Topanga laughed.

"I don't know. He told me he loved me." She said, and Letty nodded.

"Big words."

"No kidding. We were having a great time, and then he said he loved me. And I didn't say it back. I asked if I could leave. The next day I broke up with him. I haven't spoken to him since. I...I don't know what to do."

"I've been there. The first time Cory's uncle told me he loved me, I thought he was full of shit. He just wanted to get with me, or so I thought."

"Cory's not like that. He hasn't pushed me for anything past kissing." Topanga said, and then she blushed. Here she was, talking about her relationship, or should that be former relationship with a woman she didn't even know. A woman who was Cory's Aunt no less!

"He's a good kid. He cares about you a lot."

"And I care about him. More than I've ever cared about anyone."

"But?" Letty asked quietly.

"But I'm scared. I-"

Her words were cut off by the roar of an engine coming from outside.

"What is- Cory!"

Topanga had run to the window when the car's engine ceased, getting there just in time to see Cory getting out of the front seat of the black dodge charger. She had to step back in order to let Cory through the window.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey." Topanga replied, her voice just as quiet.

"I'll just give you two a minute." Letty said, moving towards the bedroom door.

"Letty-"

"Keep the keys Cor. Bring it back when you're ready." She said, and he nodded.

A moment later, Letty had left the room, and Cory and Topanga were left alone.

"Nice car." Topanga said.

"Thanks. It's Dom's. My uncle."

"Your Aunt Letty's husband?" Topanga asked, and Cory nodded.

"What was she doing here?" Cory asked a moment later.

"I could ask you the same question." Topana replied.

"I'm here to try and win you back. I'm here because I love you, and-"

"Don't say that."

"I'm sorry if I upset you, but I just wanted you to know how I feel."

"What about how I feel? I'm scared Cory. I'm only sixteen and you're telling me you love me. What am I supposed to say to that? How can I be sure that you won't change your mind next time you see a pretty face?"

Cory reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver cross.

"I can't tell you what to say. What I can tell you is that you can be sure my feelings for you will never change. Dom gave me this on my tenth birthday. But he told me that it wasn't for me. It was for my ride or die. The person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Topanga, that person is you. It will always be you."

Topanga looked into Cory's eyes, feeling her heart pounding. There was a part of her that was scared. She and Cory had been dating, but for him to say he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her….That was a lot to take in. But as she looked into his eyes, Topanga could tell that Cory meant every word.

Cory felt terrified. He had poured out his heart and soul to Topanga, and she still hadn't said a word. What if she didn't say anything? What if she thought he was moving too fast? What if she never wanted to see him again?

"I love you Cory." She said, before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips.

"I love you too Topanga. Now can you turn around for just a minute?"

She turned her back to him, Topanga feeling a shiver go down her spine as he moved her hair to the side so he could get to her neck. A moment later she felt the cross rest on her chest, where it would stay for the rest of her life.

He stepped away, walking around to face her.

"Let's go for a ride." He said, and she laughed.

"Okay. Do I look okay?"

He looked at her. Her blonde hair. Her brown eyes that he could get lost in for hours. Her smile that made him fall in love with her all over again.

She was wearing blue jeans and a white top, and he would swear she had never looked more beautiful.

"You look perfect."

A few minutes later Cory was opening the passenger side door for Topanga. Once she had gotten in, he went around and got behind the wheel. He put the key in the ignition and started the car, pulling out of Topanga's driveway.

"Cory?"

"Yes Topanga?" He asked, his eyes never leaving hers. Topanga felt her heart clench in her chest. She trusted Cory, but he wasn't watching the road.

"Keep your eyes on the...road." She said, feeling the car come to a halt a second later. She looked out the window, seeing that they were in Cory's driveway.

"What was that?" He asked, and she smiled.

"I have no idea."

She leaned in and kissed him, the two only breaking their kiss when they heard a tap on the window.

Cory rolled down Topanga's window, seeing Eric standing there.

"So I guess you're back together." He said, and the two nodded.

"You did the stare and drive on her didn't you?" Eric asked.

"Yep."

"You know, he learned that from me."

"No I didn't." Cory told Topanga, before getting out of the car and going around to open her door.

He took her hand and the two followed Eric into the Matthew's house where Dom, Letty, Alan and Amy were waiting.

"Topanga, you remember my folks. This is my Aunt Letty and my Uncle Dom. Letty, Dom, this is Topanga...my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you. Welcome to the family." Dom said, and Topanga smiled.

"Thanks."

"Glad to see you two worked things out." Letty said, and Eric laughed.

"Oh yeah, they worked things out alright. He did the stare and drive on her all the way home."

"Cory, what I told you-"

"Mom, it's like a quarter mile between here and Topanga's place."

"That's not the point I-"

Before Amy could finish what she was saying, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Cory said, running over to the phone.

"Matthews residence, Cory speaking."

"How ya been baboon?"

Cory frowned as he heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"Harley? How are you calling me? I thought you were still in juvie?"

"I was. My uncle got me out. It's so nice to have family ain't it Cory? Mom, dad, sister. Aunt and Uncle. Even your girl. Nice little necklace she's got."

"Harley, what the hell are you-"

"I'll be seeing you soon baboon."

The phone line went dead. Cory stood there, frozen to the spot.

"Cory? Who was that? What's going on?" Alan asked, but Cory didn't respond. His mind was racing. What the hell was Harley doing? How did he know that Topanga had the necklace? How did he know about Dom and Letty being in the Matthews house tonight?

"Everybody, get down! Now!"

Dom's voice rang out, and everyone dropped to the floor just before a bullet impacted where Eric had been standing a moment earlier.

An instant later, there was a buzzing and Dom pulled his cellphone from his pocket.

"Dominic Toretto."

"Who is this?"

"My nephew is a friend of your nephew's. And as for you and me, well you don't know me. But you're about to."

**A/N: So here is chapter 2! Obviously I have messed with the timeline a little as cellphones are a thing now, even though they weren't in the tv show. I hope y'all enjoyed, and please read and review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Everybody okay?" Dom yelled as he stood up.

"We're fine Dom." Amy said from where she was being helped to her feet by Alan.

"No. We are not fine. We are most certainly not fine! What the hell is going on Dom? Who just shot at us? How did they know you were here? How did they know I gave Topanga the necklace?! HOW DID THEY KNOW DOM?" Cory yelled, standing up and walking over his uncle. His whole body was shaking, a mixture of fury and terror permeating every cell in the young man's body.

"I DON'T KNOW! I don't know Cory. But I'll find out, and then I'll handle it." He said, and Cory scoffed.

"You mean like you handled Braga?" Cory shot back.

The whole room froze. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. For a moment, no one said a word. Then Cory turned and walked out of the room. Topanga took one last look around before she ran after him.

"Dom, Cory's scared. He's outta line. He-"

"He's right. I shoulda been there. I shoulda known." Dom said, and Letty shook her head.

"Bullshit. I made my deal with the buster after we finished in the DR. That wasn't on you."

"I'm the one that walked away!"

"And it's DONE. You and Brian fixed your shit, and you handled Braga. We'll handle this too."

"I'll handle my son." Alan spoke up. He knew Cory was scared, but what he had said was beyond inappropriate.

"No. Letty, call Brian and the team. Tell them to get here yesterday. I'll talk to Cory."

Dom left without another word.

"Cory! Cory wait!"

"Don't follow me Topanga." Cory said, continuing to walk down his driveway.

"Cory, I-"

"I said don't follow me! Get away from me!" He yelled, whirling on her.

"What's wrong with you? You said-"

"I said a lot of things and-"

"And you're gonna shut up before you say something you can't ever take back." Dom said as he came over to where the two teens were standing.

"Dom-"

"I said shut up. Now sit your ass down and listen." Dom said, and Cory did, sitting right there on the driveway. After a moment, Topanga sat beside him.

"What was your plan kid? Tell me, what was your plan? Hunt this guy down?"

"My plan was to protect Topanga!"

"By running away from me? By getting yourself killed?!" Topanga yelled, and Cory glared.

"You didn't hear him dammit. HE KNEW! He knew I gave you the necklace!"

"Who Cory? Who knew?" Dom asked quietly.

"Harley Keiner."

"Harley as in, I'll never graduate highschool, and I got sent to juvie Harley?" Topanga asked, and Cory nodded.

"Yep. Same guy."

"Who's Harley Keiner?" Dom asked, and Cory glared.

"He's a jackass and a loser. He used to be the school bully till he got kicked out. I was his favorite target until I wasn't. Then I was again."

"You're gonna have to explain that."

"Before Topanga and I got together...I made the mistake of dating his sister."

"Shit."

"Yeah. Shit."

"TK? TK was his sister?" Topanga asked, and Cory nodded.

"Yep. So the psycho hates me cause I broke his sister's heart, and his uncle apparently hates you for some reason. You didn't sleep with Harley's mom or anything did you?" Cory asked, and Dom shook his head.

"No. Definitely not. Now you need to listen to me very carefully. You are not hunting this guy. He's not your problem."

"The hell he's not. What's the most important rule Dom? Never threaten a man's family. That's what you told me!"

"And you told me Topanga was your ride or die."

"She is. You are."He said, turning toward her and taking her hand in his own.

"If anything happened to you, If he laid so much as a hand on you...I don't know what I'd do. I can't lose you. I can't, I, I just can't."

At this point, Cory was shaking. Tears welled up in his eyes as one imagined horror after another flashed through his mind. He saw Topanga screaming as Harley tore her from his arms. He saw himself standing by the phone listening to Harley say how he'd taken her, and how Cory would never see her again. He saw himself standing over her grave, tears rolling down his face as an empty coffin was lowered into the ground. He hadn't even been able to find her body.

"Don't push me away."

"What?" Cory asked, feeling Topanga wrap her arms around him, bringing him out of his nightmare.

"Don't push me away. You said that I am your ride or die. That works both ways. Whatever we deal with, we deal with together. My problems are your problems, and your problems are my problems."

"But it's not safe-"

"Walking away doesn't make her safe. I tried to do that with Letty, and you saw how that worked out." Dom said, and Cory looked towards his uncle, guilt clear on his face.

"I'm sorry Dom. I'm so sorry."

Dom just looked at Cory for a moment. Then he nodded.

"It's okay kid. Now it's been a crazy few days for you. How about you go inside, get some sleep?"

"Yeah. I think I'll do that."

Dom nodded, watching Cory walk back inside, his hand still holding Topanga's as though she would disappear if he let go for even an instant.

"Cute couple aren't they? Shame it ain't gonna last."

"Since you're not the one I talked to, I'm going to assume you're Harley." Dom said, turning to the young man who had spoken. He was a few years older than Cory and dressed all in black.

"You would assume correctly. The man you talked to was my uncle." Harley replied with a grin.

"Your uncle never taught you not to threaten a man's family?" Dom asked, and Harley laughed.

"Funny. I could ask you the same thing." Harley said, pulling a file from his coat.

"Take a look Torreto. This oughta clear things up." He said, handing it to Dom.

"Look kid. I don't know what you or your uncle's beef with me is, but it's with me. Leave Cory out of it." He said, and Harley smiled.

"I wish I could. But the baboon is more involved with this than he knows. You tell him I'll be seeing him real soon."

**A/N: So here is chapter 3! I have changed a couple of things in the story. Cory and Topanga are now 15 and 16 respectively, and the story is now rated Teen. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
